If I'm Gone Will You Follow Me
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Stacie gets cast in a huge movie and has to move away, just as her and Aubrey had started to fix the issues they had from Stacie cheating on her, but what will they decide to do now Stacie has to go away will they commit to each other for good or break up?


_"Aubrey I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it meant nothing please don't be like this. Aubrey look at me." The tall brunette pleads trying to turn the smaller blondes face round to face her every time she does she pushes her off and walks further away not wanting to have anything to do with her._

_"It meant nothing, that's what you're seriously going with Stace are you fucking kidding me? You cheated on me and you say it meant nothing. You're full of shit Stace, you don't cheat on someone you claim you love and just say it meant nothing. I need a break from you Stace I can't do this anymore." The blonde snapped angrily at the brunette and then walked out the room leaving the brunette running after her crying._

_"Bree seriously I'm sorry I don't even know why I did it, I just I just got weak. I've never been good in a relationship that's why I don't do them. We were getting closer and closer, I was falling more in love with you each day. I got scared and I did what I do best have sex with a stranger; I didn't do it to hurt you. I love you so much Aubrey. I'm so sorry I hurt you please don't give up on us like this. It won't happen again, please Bree." the brunette said as she caught up with the blonde with tears rolling down both of their face distraught about the predicament they are left in._

_"Leave me alone Stacie, I don't want to see you or talk to you right now just give me some space." the blonde said as she rushed off before the brunette could say anything further to her._

The two women are cuddled up in bed staring into each other's eyes not saying anything just lying there and staring.

"Bree are you here? I've been trying to find you. You've not answered your phone, it's not like you Bree. Where are you?" A redhead said yelling through the house trying to find the blonde.

"Hey Chloe, yeah I'm here give me a minute and I'll be out. What did you need me for?" She yelled back getting out of bed, picking up her clothes that were lying on the bedroom floor.

"Did I interrupt something? Were you and Stacie?" she got cut off by the blonde

"No we weren't, what did you want?" Getting annoyed at her best friend for making her repeat the question something Aubrey hated doing.

"I just wanted to see if you we're free today? We haven't had a best friend day for so long and I miss you. It's like you're never free for me anymore so I wanted to hang for the day?" The redhead said ending in a chipper tone.

"Yeah I'm free for the day; a best friend day sounds like a great plan to me Chlo'. I agree though it's been far too long since we have hung out just us two. I'll be out soon, make yourself at home" she says still getting dressed. She said this to ensure that Chloe would entertain herself so she could talk to Stacie.

"Are we still going to meet up later tonight Stace?" She asked as she sat on her bed next to the brunette.

"Of course! I'm gonna need you later. I have a huge audition today so I'm gonna need my beautiful girlfriend to relax me when I get home" she said winking to the blonde.

"Shit is that today? I was supposed to be going with you. I can cancel on Chlo' if you want me to? It's not a problem we can have a best friend day anytime."

"No babe, I'll be fine you go have a great day with Chloe. I've been stealing you from her every day for the past week, I can let you go today, but promise me you'll be back by seven I'm gonna need you." The brunette says moving up in the bed so she is sitting near the blonde.

"Thanks babe, I promise I'll be back. Break a leg at you're audition. You've been working so hard on this, I love you Stace see you later" she said as she kissed the brunette running out the door to her best friend not wanting to keep her too much longer.

Stacie was sitting on the couch watching a movie crying when Aubrey came home from her day out with Chloe. Aubrey could hear her crying the second she opened the door and started to panic for her.

"Babe" she said with concern riding over her face.

"Hey Bree, you're home I missed you" she says smiling seeing her girlfriend was finally back.

"Why you crying Stace? What happened did the audition not go well?" she says walking towards where the brunette was sitting.

"Oh it's just this movie makes me cry every time. The audition went so well. I really hope I get a call back. I really want this one so badly; it would be my big break that I've been waiting for." She says pulling the blonde down to the sofa.

"Thank goodness you are okay. I came back and heard you crying I was so worried babe" she leans in and kisses the brunette each other's tongues fighting for their dominance. Stacie get pushed down on the sofa by Aubrey as they continue to kiss passionately, they take a small breathe "take you're top of" Aubrey orders breathily to Stacie, Stacie does as she's told and Aubrey takes hers off at the same time as the brunette Aubrey lays on top of the brunette taking dominance and they continue to kiss now massaging Stacie's breasts making her moan in pleasure at being touched by the blonde. Aubrey slowly moves her hands down to Stacie's legs and finds her thighs making the brunette groan even more as she continues to pleasure the brunette she starts sucking on Stacie's nipples making her breathy and give out many pleasurable groans at the feeling of this making her hips jolt at the action. The phone starts ringing constantly not stopping and ruining their moment. "Just ignore it they will stop" Aubrey says annoyed at the ringing ruining their moment and not wanting to stop and end it before she even got anywhere.

"But it's probably my manager Bree I can't leave it, what if I get the call back?" she says trying to move herself away from Aubrey who was still teasing her body.

She pulls herself away from the blonde on top of her, causing Aubrey to give up huffing at having to stop, Stacie grabs her phone to answer it, Aubrey still not giving up decides to starts sucking on the pulse point on the brunette's neck while she is on the phone. Not paying any attention to what she is talking about over the phone.

Stacie screams in excitement at what she had just been talking about on the phone. She hangs up her phone and starts jumping up and down in the room. Screaming in over joyous excitement.

"I got it Bree, I got the role they don't want a call back they literally just cast me as the lead in their movie. It starts shooting next month. OMG I'm so excited I got the role." She says stopping her jumping long enough to yell in excitement the news she just got.

"No way Babe, that's awesome I'm so excited for you and incredibly proud I knew the hard work you had been doing would get you a job soon. Next month wow that's so soon, you don't have much time to get everything sorted." Her excitement for the brunette suddenly dropping as she realises next month her girlfriend will be gone for good.

"Thanks Bree, I cannot believe this. Don't think of that yet we need to celebrate my success right? When do I ever get something like this happen in my life? Come on babe." She says getting back on the sofa placing a kiss on the blonde trying to get back to what they were doing.

Aubrey stops the kissing before it got too passionate she moves away from her not giving Stacie what she wants. "I can't do this Stace, I can't stop thinking of what's gonna happen for us now. I just got you back and now you're leaving me already. I need to think about this right now." She gets up and walks into her bedroom leaving Stacie on the sofa confused at what has just happened.

"Bree are you kidding me? This is the best day of my life and you're acting like it's your worst. I thought you would be so happy about this; you are the one that encouraged me to audition for this role. I thought it was never gonna happen for me and you believed in me you said to go for it. Well I got it Bree so stop acting like this please and get back out here, I wanna be with you." Stacie yells so the blonde can hear the pain and sadness she was feeling coming through her voice.

Stacie gets up and walks towards the bedroom to where Aubrey was standing by the door just listening in and hearing that Aubrey was crying in her room. "Babe?" she says gently tapping in the door. "I know this won't be easy for either of us being so far away from each other but we can make it work trust me. I love you Bree and nothing will change that and nothing will tear us apart this time I promise." She opens the door and walks into the room and sits on the bed rubbing the blondes back that was facing her.

"I'm sorry Stace; I shouldn't be acting like this. I just I keep thinking of when we broke up when you cheated, and the pain I was in when we were apart. I don't want to go through that again. You're going to be in LA and you will forget about me when you're there." She says moving round on the bed and wiping her tears that still were not stopping.

"Why don't you come with me then?" Stacie says hoping this will stop the blonde from feeling so hurt right now.


End file.
